


No Passing Zone

by lovers_and_madmen



Series: In Case of Emergency [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Because you asked for it, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Omega Castiel, Post Mpreg, a/b/o dynamics, men with babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovers_and_madmen/pseuds/lovers_and_madmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes the twins for their six-week check up. They aren't the only ones who get an all clear from the doctor...<br/>But when he and Dean start getting hot and heavy, something...unexpected happens. How will Dean and Cas react to the new development?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Passing Zone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elegantlywasted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlywasted/gifts), [fictiongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictiongirl/gifts), [staunchlyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staunchlyblue/gifts), [Willbakefordean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willbakefordean/gifts).



> Well, I never in a million years thought I would write this, but here it is. For those of you who asked for a lactation kink/post birth episode. Here you go!

Cas was greedy.

He knew he was. And he didn’t much care.

It had been six full weeks since he had given birth to their two children, Mary Deanna and Henry Charles, and at this point he couldn’t even remember life without them in it. He loved being a father. He loved seeing Dean dote on their children. He loved everything about having a family, and he wanted it all, all the time.

But he missed being with Dean.

He missed the feel of Dean’s hands on his body. Not that Dean had been neglectful of him. On the contrary; Dean couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of Cas since the birth of their children. Even more so than normal. Cas was certain it was Dean’s way of showing his love, without having to verbalize it.

Cas was on his way home from a six-week checkup, the twins in the back of his Prius. As usual, Henry was sound asleep, and Mary was less than pleased to be strapped into a car seat; not being held. Everything had gone well. The twins were both thriving; Henry’s heart had been strong and steady since his sister had been placed in his bassinette at the hospital, and Mary was temperamental and stubborn. Just like her daddy.

And, most importantly for Cas in that moment, he was cleared to resume his normal activities.

_All_ his normal activities.

Mary’s protests drew him back to the present, and he sighed, rolling his eyes at what he knew would calm her in the car. Cas reached down and turned on the radio, cranking the volume. Henry started in his car seat, but settled back into slumber quickly. 

As the chorus of Crazy Train kicked in, Mary quieted.

“Just like your daddy.” Cas shook his head fondly.

 

 

Cas was distracted for most of the rest of the day. Yes, he had the clearance to go back to work, and he was eager to be able to interact with other adults on a regular basis, but he was not looking forward to spending so much time away from the kids. His mind kept bouncing back and forth between the pros and cons of both sides of it.

In the end, Cas knew he would have to return to work. It kind of bummed him out. Maybe there was a way he could work from home a couple of days a week…

Cas set about making dinner. He was chopping vegetables when his thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong, warm hands on his waist, and a soft kiss to the side of his neck.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Cas smiled.

“Hey, babe.” Dean purred into his neck. “Whatcha makin?”

“Stir fry,” Cas nuzzled into him.

“Mmmm.  Sounds good.” Dean rubbed his hands over Cas’ stomach and chest.

Cas’ breath hitched at the touch of Dean’s hands across his skin. Even through his shirt, he could feel the heat of Dean’s body ghosting across his own.

“I’m sorry, did you just willingly say that a dish composed almost entirely of vegetables sounded… _good_?” Cas laughed.

“Don’t ask me questions right now.” Dean grumbled into Cas’ skin. “I’m distracted.”

“Why don’t you go distract yourself with a shower and some attention to your children.” Cas moved out of Dean’s hands before his Alpha’s touch could make his already needy itch any more urgent. “Dinner will be ready in just a few.”

 

When Dean was finally seated at the table; freshly showered and dinner served, he smiled at Cas.

“So?” He said, his mouth full of vegetables. “How was the doctor’s? Kids doin’ okay?”

Cas knew Dean was disappointed he couldn’t go to every one of the babies’ check-ups. Things had gotten hectic at the garage in his absence, and they were still trying to play catch up.

“Both Mary and Henry are doing very well.” Cas reassured him. “They got the all clear to start day care, if we find one we like, and the doctor is pleased with how much weight each of them has gained. She says that they are both thriving.”

“That’s great!” Dean nodded, a smile spreading across his features.

“ _And_ …” Cas added with emphasis, playing with his food. “I’ve been given the all clear…”

Dean paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.

“The ‘all clear’?” He raised one eyebrow. “What exactly does that mean?”

“It means…” Cas smirked at him from under his lashes. “You’d better eat up. You’re going to need your energy later.”

 

Cas never should have opened his mouth.

Dean had been like a caged animal since Cas had told him about his doctor’s appointment. He was revved up, and raring to go, and his heightened state made both babies fussy.

While Cas was excited about his mate’s reaction to the news, it was a while until they would have the peace they needed to do what they wanted.

Finally, at his wit’s end, Cas had sent Dean to the store to buy more diapers.

“We’re almost out, and I don’t think we will have enough to get through tomorrow. I don’t want to have to haul both kids out just to pick up more. Would you go get some?” Cas knew a touch to Dean’s arm and a pleading look would be enough to get his Alpha to agree to almost anything.

Dean left right away, and Cas hid the large package of diapers he had purchased two days earlier.

Once Dean (and his pheromones) were clear of the house, Mary and Henry both settled down.

Bathed, changed, and nursed, the babies went to sleep easily, lulled by the happy smell radiating off their father.

 

When Dean returned, he was still so worked up, he had trouble keeping himself quiet as he came into the house.

“ _Cas_?” He whispered loudly up the stairs. “ _Cas_!”

“Yes?”

Dean spun around at the sound of Cas coming out of the living room.

“Oh.” Dean flushed. “I thought you’d still be upstairs with the kids.”

“Nope.” Cas moved slowly toward Dean, reaching a hand out to run it up his arm. “They’re sound asleep.”

“That’s good.” Dean nodded, licking his lips.

“Uh huh.” Cas tracked the movement with his eyes, his own lips parting at the sight.

With a sudden movement, both men lunged forward, clutching and groping at one another. Cas wrapped his arms up around Dean’s neck, moaning into his mouth when he felt Dean’s hands run down his back and over his ass. He lifted one leg to hook it around Dean’s hip, and was gratified when the Alpha got the hint; reaching down to lift him up easily and carry him up the stairs to their room.

Once there, Dean didn’t bother to let go of Cas when they reached the bed. Instead, he laid them out, awkwardly but gently, in the middle of the mattress. He reached up, tugging at the bedding to move it out of the way.

Cas reached behind himself, pulling at the blankets as well, and lifting his shoulders and hips in turn to get the fabric out their way. While Cas scrambled with the bedding, Dean’s attention was diverted to the fastening of Cas’ pants the moment he lifted his hips.

Dean could see Cas’ eager length pressing against the denim of his jeans.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean sighed as he hurried to undo the button and zipper. “Tell me we actually get to do this!”

“We do!” Cas nodded, reaching for Dean’s shirt when he finally finished his battle with the bedding. “Now hurry up! It’s been six weeks since I’ve had you inside me.”

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, and his hips thrust forward into the air at Cas’ words as he worked himself free of his shirt.

“Say it again, Cas,” Dean moaned.

Cas whipped his own shirt off and shimmied out of his pants with as much speed as he could before grabbing Dean and pulling him down to press their chests together. He tugged Dean’s ear close, nibbling on his earlobe before whispering, low and dirty in his ear.

“I want you inside me.” He punctuated his desire with a sharp bite to the flesh between his lips.

Dean shuddered at the pleasing pain, thrusting down against Cas, and forcing his legs wider. With a growl, Dean claimed Cas’ mouth with a searing kiss and wrapped his arms around his Omega. He rolled to his back, dragging Cas on top of himself, and running his hands over every inch of exposed skin. When he reached the waistband of Cas’ boxer-briefs, he slid one hand down the back to tease at the crease of Cas’ ass as Cas devoured his mouth.

Cas had been mildly aroused all day, waiting for this moment, and his hole had been soaked since dinner. He was certain it was why Dean had been even more on edge; if he could smell Cas’ eagerness, it was a miracle he kept his hands off for as long as he had.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean thrust up against Cas when he felt the wet slick leaking from his Omega.

Cas reached between them to tug Dean’s jeans open and press them down his hips. Dean shimmied his way out of them while he trailed kisses down Cas’ neck and across his collarbone, biting at Cas’ mating mark as he passed it.  A low moan poured from Cas at the feel of Dean’s teeth on his neck, and another pulse of slick spilled from him.

Losing patience, Cas sat up and slid off of Dean to rid them both of the last of their clothing. Once free, he climbed back up on top of his Alpha, straddling him. His cock was hard and leaking, and his slick was nearly dripping from him. Dean gripped his ass with both hands and moved him until he could rub his own hard length along Cas’ slick hole.

Cas’ head fell back and his eyes slipped shut when he felt the press of Dean’s head glide back and forth across his entrance.

“Open me up, Dean!” He panted as he rocked in Dean’s lap. “I wanna feel you. Don’t want to wait anymore. It’s been so long!”

Dean sat up, pulling Cas against him with one hand, and teasing at his rim with the other. Cas rocked back, trying to get Dean inside him faster.

“You sure you’re good?” Dean breathed against his lips.

“ _Yes_! Now, hurry up!” Cas growled, biting at Dean’s plump lower lip.

Gently, Dean pressed one finger against Cas’ rim, sighing when he felt it slip past the tight ring of muscle there. Cas gasped at the breach, moaning low when he felt Dean’s finger push all the way in.

“God! I forgot how hot you are inside, baby!”

“More, Dean!” Cas demanded, rolling his hips and rubbing his cock against Dean’s abs.

“Yes, sir!” Dean smirked as he slid a second finger in, scissoring Cas open. The groan his words pulled from Cas dissolved into a breathy sigh when he began to stretch him.

Cas’ head fell forward, settling on Dean’s shoulder and tucked against his neck. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of leather and musk that were his Alpha, and another wave of slick spilled from him.

Dean used the fresh moisture to work a third finger into Cas, and stretch him wider.

“Inside me, Dean. Now!” Cas growled against his neck, working kisses up to his mouth. “I’m good. I promise.” He was nearly fucking himself on the slick fingers buried inside him.

With a filthy kiss, Dean brushed his fingertips across the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Cas. He smirked to himself when the Omega in his lap gasped, his hole clenching around Dean’s fingers.

Cas sat up, gripping Dean by the shoulders.

“ _I’m ready!_ ” He growled again.

“Okay.” Dean knew better than to keep Cas waiting any longer. He slid his fingers out, and looked down their bodies to get himself lined up. “Uhhh…Cas?” He paused.

“What?” Cas was losing patience quickly. He followed Dean’s gaze down to his chest, where he noticed the thin trail of moisture running from each of his nipples. “Shit!” Embarrassed, he reached one hand up over his chest in an attempt to hide his leaking. He reached for the tissues on his nightstand with the other.  Mortified, Cas climbed off of Dean to try and clean himself up. “Fuck!” He shook his head as a flush worked its way up him. This was not how he wanted this night to go. He moved to the edge of the bed, turning his back to Dean.

If he had bothered to look at his mate for even a moment, however, Cas would have seen the pure, unadulterated lust that had rendered him motionless. As it was, he didn’t see the absolute desire in Dean’s eyes. Nor the way the sight of his milk had made Dean’s knot start to swell before his dick had even gotten anywhere near Cas. Nor the way Dean’s hands kept clenching and unclenching with the want to touch. Instead, he hung his head, his eyes nearly spilling over with tears of embarrassment.

“ _Cas_ …” Dean’s voice was low and rough.

“It’s fine, Dean. I’ll go clean up. Maybe we can try again another night.”

“NO!”

Cas had never heard Dean so demanding. His voice was all Alpha, and it startled him. He turned to look back at Dean. Only then did Cas realize the state his mate was in.

“Lay down.”

Cas wasn’t sure he wanted to: he was still feeling a little humiliated by the whole situation, and he couldn’t meet his mate’s eyes. But Dean was so determined, and Cas was just curious enough to see where his Alpha wanted to go with this. Slowly, with a hard swallow, Cas scooted back onto the bed and laid down. Still feeling uncomfortably exposed, he brought his arms up against his chest.

When Cas was settled, Dean finally moved. He pressed Cas’ legs open and crawled between them. Hiking Cas’ knees up, Dean tucked his own under them and sat back on his heels.

“Let me see, Cas.” Dean’s voice was softer now, but still low and rough.

“Dean…” Cas brow furrowed in worry.

“ _Please_ , baby.”

Cas held his breath, his gaze dropping to the bed just to the side of his knee.

When he hesitated, Dean reached up and gently took each of Cas’ wrists in his hands. Slowly, he pulled Cas’ arms down, exposing his chest and the trails of moisture there. He pressed Cas’ wrists to the bed with a gentle indication to keep them there. With light touches, he moved his hands up to Cas’ sides, moving them up and in along Cas’ torso.

Dean’s lips parted, and his breathing turned shallow when his fingertips trailed through the milk on Cas’ skin. He ghosted his hands over Cas’ ribs until the hovered just underneath each of his nipples.

Cas finally looked up at Dean’s face and watched as Dean’s tongue came out to lick at his bottom lip. The look on Dean’s face was not what he was expecting to see.

Instead of disgust or mockery, there was hunger. Desire. Lust. Cas didn’t know what to think of it. All hope of trying to make sense of it flew out the window when Dean’s thumb traced slowly across Cas’ right nipple.

With a gasp, Cas felt himself leak both slick and milk at the sensual touch.

“ _Fuck_.” Dean whispered. He repeated the motion on Cas’ left side and was rewarded with the same reaction. “Yeah…”

Cas was too stunned to react. Was Dean… _excited_ by this? Did he really _like_ watching Cas’ milk leak from him? The answers came before Cas could even ask the questions.

Dean leaned down and ran his tongue across one of his nipples. He moaned at the trickle of milk that spilled into his mouth.

Cas’ instinct was to push Dean away, but his Alpha wouldn’t budge.

“It’s okay, baby.” Dean soothed. “It’s okay.” He ran a comforting hand along his side, and Cas relaxed the slightest bit. Dean ran his lips back and forth across the perky bud, lapping at the moisture that spilled at the contact. His hips bucked forward, and his full cock, still rock hard, pressed against Cas. “So fucking good, Cas. Everything about you. So _fucking good_. Taste like heaven.” He shifted his attention to the other nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently. A deep moan fell from him at the rush of flavor that burst on his tongue, and his hips rocked forward even harder. “Do you even know how hot you are, Cas?” He shook his head, wrapping his arms under the Omega and pressing his face to Cas’ chest.

With a sudden movement, Dean flipped them once more, sitting up and pulling Cas back into his lap. Though Cas’ erection had flagged at his embarrassment, the feel of Dean pressing insistently at his entrance was enough to make it start to rebound.

“Tell me you still want me, Cas?” Dean looked up, pleadingly at his mate.

“Of course I do!” Cas shook his head. “I just…I kind of thought that would be a bit of a mood killer…”

“Are you kidding?” Dean smiled. “The fact that you can do _this_...” he indicated at Cas’ wet nipples, “is such a turn on! The fact that you are what is keeping our kids alive, the fact that it’s a _part_ of you? That’s so fucking hot, babe! God! Just look at you!” Dean dove back in, licking at Cas’ chest.

“Dean…” Cas sighed, running his hands through Dean’s hair. “Please…I’ve waited so long!”

With that, Dean tugged Cas against him and guided his swollen cock to Cas’ slick hole. He pressed gently against Cas until he felt the muscles of his entrance give and his head popped past. Slowly, Dean worked himself farther and farther in, until he was buried inside his mate. When Cas was fully seated in Dean’s lap, Dean gripped him by the hips.

“You gotta slow down, baby, or this is gonna be over before we get going!” He panted against Cas’ neck.

Cas let himself relax a bit, giving himself a chance to adjust to Dean inside him for the first time in so long.

“Dean…” Cas whispered into his hair. “Touch me. Please.”

“Anything you want, Cas.” Dean nodded against him. He slid one hand back to Cas’ entrance, swiping up some of the viscous slick that had nearly been pouring from Cas. Sliding his wet hand between them, Dean wrapped his strong fingers around Cas’ length and began to stroke.

Cas moaned at the touch, his head falling back and his eyes slipping shut as he savored his Alpha’s touch. He felt more moisture leak from his chest, and it didn’t come as such a shock to him when Dean’s mouth was there to lick it up. He felt Dean’s hips rock up into him, and Cas began to lift himself up, sliding up Dean’s length and savoring the drag of his hot skin inside him.

Both of them moaned when Cas dropped back down, impaling himself on Dean. They picked up speed, their movements becoming nearly frantic. Dean braced his feet on the bed for better leverage, and thrust up into Cas as the Omega bounced faster and harder. When Dean thrust up again, he struck Cas’ prostate, making him cry out.

Quickly, Cas clamped a hand over his mouth, worried he would be too loud and wake the twins. But Dean knew he had hit Cas just where he liked it best, and the trails of moisture running down Cas’ chest only helped to make Dean more determined to make his mate cum.

“That’s it, Cas!” Dean rumbled against his chest, licking at his milk. “You like when I pound your sweet spot, don’t you? You missed this Cas? Me railing you with my fat cock?”

“Yes!” Cas breathed, biting at his lower lip to keep his volume in check.

“Like when I fuck you hard and make you cum all over me? Look how wet you’ve got me everywhere! Fuck, Cas! That’s so hot!” Dean could feel his knot catching at Cas’ rim, and he was desperate to cum buried deep inside his mate, and feel himself locked inside his Omega’s tight heat. “Oh, God, Cas! I wanna cum inside your tight little ass! Tell me I can cum inside you! Tell me I can knot you!”

Cas’ slick and milk flooded from him at the pleading entreaties of his Alpha. There was nothing Cas wanted more than to feel himself wet with Dean’s seed, and tied to his mate.

“ _Yes_ , Dean!” Cas was so close. “Knot me! Fuck me full of your cum! I’ve wanted it for so long!”

Dean felt Cas harden even more in his hand, and he tightened his grip on both Cas’ cock and hip.

“That’s it, baby!” Dean moaned. “Cum for me! Cum all over me!” He pumped Cas’ cock faster, speeding up the thrust of his hips to match. He looked at the man above him just as Cas’ eyes fluttered shut and his mouth slid open in a silent cry of pleasure. Dean leaned forward and latched on to one of Cas’ nipples, feeling it harden and release wave after wave of milk in rhythm with the clenching of Cas’ hole, and the pulsing of his cock.

Dean thrust up one last time, popping his knot past the ring of Cas’ fluttering muscle, and emptied himself into his mate as he tasted the sweet flavor of Cas’ milk spill across his tongue. He moaned against Cas’ chest, licking and suckling at him with each wave of cum that spilled from him. He was more than pleasantly surprised when he felt Cas’ hand on the back of his head holding him in place. He wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him close and holding him tight as they came down from their highs.

Dean laid back on the bed, pulling Cas down on top of him, and pulling the covers up over them. He traced his hands up and down the soft skin of Cas’ back.

“Dean…”

“Shhhh.” Dean whispered. “I know what you’re gonna ask. And if this…” Dean flexed his glutes, forcing his knot in just a little farther, “…isn’t enough for you to believe me, I don’t know what I can tell you.”

Cas relaxed against his mate, his embarrassment abated.

After a few minutes of sleepy silence, Cas felt Dean’s body start to shake with laughter. Worried that Dean was finally about to make fun of him, Cas leaned up to look at his mate, the fear clear in his furrowed brow and pouting lips.

“What?” Cas asked, defensively. He braced himself for the worst.

“Nothin’,” Dean laughed. “I just don’t know if I’ll ever be able to watch you nurse the kids again without getting a raging boner!”

For a minute, Cas just stared at Dean, his eyes wide with disbelief. But, as Dean’s laughter grew, Cas began to smirk at the idea of it as well. When Dean was laughing so hard tears were streaming from his eyes, Cas punched him in the shoulder.

“You’re terrible,” he said, shaking his head and settling back in on Dean’s chest.

“Yeah,” Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, his laughter dwindling. “But you love me.”

“That I do,” Cas smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean as well.

Locked together for the first time in weeks, they fell asleep; happy to be able to be so close once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...I hope this was up to par for those of you who requested it (which were a surprising number of you. Kinky bastards! ;D). It took me a long time to write this, and I struggled with it, but I couldn't get the requests out of my head, and my Muse insisted we do this for you. What did you think?


End file.
